Three Girls
by SilverEyesWolf
Summary: Three girls turn up st Soul Society readily trained. But who trained them and what trouble are they going to get into.
1. Arrival

_This is my first Bleach Fan fiction and comes with the warning that it will not be updated fast._

_I'm ill, am on a trip to Belgium over the weekend and am constantly buried under an apparently endless mound of homework. Kind of like all the captains with there paperwork, but at least _they_ can get someone else to do it…sometimes. _

_On the plus side I have half written the next chapter so it shouldn't take too long, maybe. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own bleach. If I did the captains would get a lot less paperwork due to knowing how they feel. sob I do own one of the three girls the other two are owned by friends who let me use them, although I have to do all the hard work like writing about them._

The news bulletin on a major crash was just coming through when Rukia got the orders from soul society. There were hollows near it.

Ichigo instantly left his body and started towards the sight, leaving Rukia to catch up with him. Luckily she'd fully regained her powers after the 'incident' in soul society and soon caught up.

As they approached they simultaneously felt something that was out of place. That some thing being three other soul reapers who from a distance could be seen fighting the hollows. It didn't fit as according to soul society they were the only soul reapers in the area, this however was apparently incorrect.

When they finally arrived the other soul reapers were gone and the hollows eradicated. All signs that there had been a battle there had been erased, but who by and why they didn't know.

Later that day the total body count for the accident was one, with two girls who were found nearby soon regaining consciousness. There were no other injured.

The dead girl crouched hidden on a nearby roof, watching as they took her body away. Then she turned and started running in the opposite direction. Anyone who could see her would have witnessed a young girl of about 15, sprinting across roof tops, not looking back once at what she'd just left behind.

A week later three young female soul reaper arrived at soul society. What no one noticed was that it was the dead girl and her two friends who'd been found unconscious.

_Who are the three girls? Find out in the next chapter. (I apologise for the cheesiness of that comment. I just couldn't resist typing it.)_


	2. Training

_Ok it was finished quicker than I thought. Though this may have been the result of trying to do and eventually giving up on my French oral questions. The red pen that was used on it nearly ran out as there were so many corrections. _

_Disclaimer: I didn't write Bleach. If I did it would be in English and I wouldn't be writing this. _

_Edited: Two of the Zanpakuto names and small spelling mistakes have been changed but apart from that it's the same._

Miharu was bored. They'd been told to wait in this reception room since arriving. It really wasn't improving the bad mood Miharu had been in since she'd died. Add in that at 5'10" she was taller than all everyone she'd seen so far, aggravating her height complex, and you did not want to mess with her.

Emi was running round in circles to keep her self entertained. She wasn't particularly bored, but was avoiding Miharu as she was still alive and valued that life. She'd just left her body with their uncle for safe keeping and instructions that if he dared use it in any of his weird experiments he was _so_ dead.

Asuka was slumped on a chair watching her two friends while seriously considering why she'd come. Emi was hyper active and Miharu annoyed. All she really wanted was for them to hurry up with letting them in as she didn't think she could stand being near her friends for much longer. If no one came soon she was seriously considering returning to pick her body up from their uncle. Soon after that thought she shuddered, trying not to think of all the souls that would have already been inside of it in the short time since she'd left.

The Receptionist was starting to realise why her predecessor had quit and was thinking about rapidly following her. Her waiting room was filled with one girl running round in circles, one towering over them all while glaring at the door and one who was slumped in a chair whilst having being staring at her for the last hour. If they didn't leave soon she swore that she'd quit and get a nice sensible job.

Luckily for her at that moment the door slid open to reveal a frowning slightly concerned Hitsugaya. The room he'd just entered was in complete and utter bedlam. One girl was running round in circles, one was staring at the receptionist (who looked like she was about to quit) and the last one was scowling at him.

Emi soon saw Hitsugaya and stopped running round in circles and instead started hugging him, much to his annoyance. Then she started talking to him like he was a little kid and asked "What's your name little boy?"

He did not take kindly to that comment.

"I am Hitsugaya Toushirou, the taichou for the tenth division." He said while sounding as adult as he possibly could. Unfortunately for him it was completely lost on both Emi and Miharu. For Emi it was because she really didn't care and for Miharu, along with Asuka, they already knew all that stuff.

"Shirou-kun, when can we start training?" Miharu asked, regaining her usual good mood the longer she was in the company of other people that were dead. Being around Emi and Asuka really didn't help.

Hitsugaya twitched at the nickname and hoped it wouldn't be used often. Two of them at least seemed to have absolutely no respect for rank, which didn't bode well. The third girl he wasn't sure about as she was still staring at the receptionist.

"I'm to take you there now?" He said as emotionless as he could. They all followed him, but did so in a very loud way. He pitied the poor person who was supposed to be instructing them.

In fact he took them to the rooms they were to stay in first to drop of bags and then to the training halls. So not only were they late but the instructor had some obscure idea that they were weeks behind the other students, he just didn't realise how wrong he actually was.

They arrived at the training and Hitsugaya rather surprisingly stayed. Apparently he was to show the class something, what it was even he was unsure of.

The instructor looked at the three apparently new students and sighed. He supposed the fact that they already had a zanpakuto was a start, but that didn't mean they could use it.

So he sent them to join the other students who were to try and discover their zanpakuto's name, for most of them it could take a few weeks, if they even managed it at all.

So he started explaining "Today, you are going to try and learn the name of your zanpakuto. Through learning the name you achieve shikai, then after about ten years of training you can achieve bankai. Although just before gaining bankai you will learn to summon you zanpakuto spirit to the normal world. But that is something that will happen a long time from now. Now Hitsugaya-taichou of the tenth division will demonstrate shikai and then summoning a zanpakuto spirit."

So that was what he did. First he summoned his shikai, which to the shock of many of the new students started to create snow. Then after he'd done that he summoned his zanpakuto spirit to the real world for them all to see.

Emi saw Hyourinmaru and pounced, landing on top of the unfortunate dragon with her arms around him. Then if it wasn't bad enough she shouted in his sensitive ears "Hey, Miharu another dragon!"

Miharu had trouble not being sarcastic at that point as it was obvious that the entire class had noticed. "Yes Emi. I _did_ notice, and so did Kuko Kaze. It was kind of hard not to, if you get my gist."

The whole class collectively said "Who the hell is Kuko Kaze?"

Miharu just stared at them blankly, and then pointed at the dragon that had just appeared at her shoulder. "Her." Kuko Kaze looked like a younger, smaller version of Hyourinmaru, apart from the colouring.

Even when Kuko Kaze had completely materialised she was slightly see through, but apart from that she was a pale blue with silver edges.

Emi saw the dragon, the dragon saw her. Having let go of Hyourinmaru she dashed towards Kuko Kaze in an attempt to hug the other dragon. Before she got there Kuko Kaze vanished and Miharu started talking to what appeared to be herself.

Emi was disappointed and tried to hug Hyourinmaru again, but failed as he too disappeared. So instead she summoned her spirit a winged mermaid called Eroshinu up so that they could play tag.

Asuka just watched the entire incident while wondering what Emi's obsession with dragons was. She was just glad her mad friend wasn't obsessed with phoenixes else she and Kouen would be in major trouble. The Zanpakuto at her waist numbed in agreement.

Hitsugaya meanwhile was approaching Miharu who to all pretences was still talking to herself. However she obviously wasn't when he called her name and she looked up. For just a few seconds her stormy blue eyes were dragon like, with cat pupils, before she blinked and they were normal again.

He was interested in Kuko Kaze and Miharu answered his questions as shortly as possible, not wanting to give anything away, even if it seemed unimportant.

Asuka watched her friends observing that Emi probably wasn't going to be calm enough to even talk to for about half an hour and Miharu was just as closed up as when she was alive. Although she still turned bright red when anyone's attention was on her.

The instructor wanted to see their fighting skills, and had chosen Emi and Miharu to demonstrate. The poor guy was soon regretting it.

The demonstration had started off normally but had soon escalated to the point where Emi and Miharu were attacking each other in the gaps between their shunpos. Hardly anyone could keep up and they only stopped when a number of captains had gathered due to the loud explosions that could be heard the other side of seireiti.

Even then it wasn't so much of a stop as dragged apart before they did even more damage than they already had.

By the time they had left. The class had moved to a different building due to the courtyard they'd been using being no more than ruins. And that happened without them even releasing their zanpakutos.

The instructor prayed that they were graduated by the next day as he wasn't sure he'd last the day teaching them.

They walked into a large target range where the trainees were supposed to do Kido, this lesson was hopefully going to go better.

It started with an explanation for using Hadou 31: Shakkahou - Artillería Carmesí. It was suppose to come out as a small red ball of fire that was shot at the target. However Emi had napped, Miharu daydreamed and Asuka doodled through the entire explanation.

They were left for last, with a run through of the incantation before hand as it was noticed they didn't pay attention. The three stood up facing the target and there was a loud explosion as three overly large balls of red fire completely obliterated 7 out of the 10 targets. They hadn't even needed the incantation.

Having had another building destroyed the class were forced to move to the dojo while the graduation forms were being hurriedly processed.

This one hopefully wouldn't get destroyed as they were doing hand to hand combat. The teacher however wasn't hopeful for the building.

Having not seen Asuka in action yet she was paired up with him for the practicing. Within ten minutes he was pinned to the floor and Miharu had walked out due to boredom.

She didn't reappear for the rest of the day and the lessons were cancelled due to lack of suitable buildings.

By the next morning the instructor passed the three girls there graduation forms and happily passed them on to their captains, while mentally wishing them luck.

_The next chapter has the girls meeting their captains, or in Asuka's case not meeting. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out more. Like if the captains survive the first meeting without someone being injured. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Another update. Although extremely late._

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, however I do have a bottle of bleach at home. _

The next morning dawned and those that were to collect the girls were in big trouble.

Emi was doing, well what Emi does, she was so tightly curled up in her blanket that they couldn't get it off her, and neither could they wake her up. Emi wasn't particularly a morning person and without the proper handling would quiet happily stay in bed till late afternoon, which was what she was doing.

Miharu had once again vanished. It was thought that she'd have gone to the same place as yesterday, but no one knew where that was. Neither did they have any clues from her room as by the looks of it she hadn't slept in there. Where the hell she was no one but Asuka and Emi knew, and they weren't telling.

Asuka's room was the most worrying. Not only was the bed not slept in, but a note saying 'Goodbye, do not try to find me' had been left on it. The Miharu search party were told to look for her as well.

An hour later and there was still no progress, although Emi had rolled over once. By this time the Taichous and Fukutaichous of the 6th, 10th and 11th divisions were getting bored of waiting and went to investigate.

They arrived to find Emi still asleep and Miharu and Asuka still missing. Byakuya just stood there emotionlessly. Ken-chan couldn't be bothered what was happening while Yachiru was attached to a rather annoyed Renji's head. Hitsugaya was considering where the two girls had gone and Masumoto was doing what Masumoto did, which was drink sake.

Byakuya decided to help his piteous fukutaichous and through a bag of candy out the window for Yachiru to fetch.

But Yachiru wasn't the only one to go after it. Emi had woken up and was following the sugary candy just as fast as Yachiru was; which was pretty fast.

That was one problem down, now the two missing to find.

….

The librarian was getting more and more worries. The cloth structure had appeared over night, and had strange spirit energy. She was waiting for the acquired backup to arrive.

….

Having devoured her half of the candy Emi was feeling slightly more awake and wondered where her cousins were. It wasn't like them not to be around.

Seeing as they weren't she was going to find them and as Yachiru had just told her she was in her division, Emi decided to take her on the search. Which meant Ken-chan was coming too.

Miharu actually wasn't that hard to find. All you had to do was follow the way the wind was blowing till you felt her spiritual energy.

It didn't take long and they were soon at the library. None of them knew it was a library as they didn't really go in them, but it was.

The librarian welcomed them in, mainly as she thought they where the help with the strange structure. She didn't know just how wrong she was about the help part.

….

Miharu was quiet happy in her tent. Having snuck into the library late the night before she'd set it up and started reading.

It was attached to one of the windows so she had light and was big enough to fill and entire aisle, with two of the sides being bookcases. There was even a small lamp, padded chair and mattress with duvet.

She'd been there since then and hadn't even stopped reading once. Something that most people couldn't do, as it meant not sleeping, but unlike most people Miharu was an insomniac; therefore she slept very little at anytime and was completely fine with no sleep for a week.

It didn't even faze her when Emi and a pink haired kid burst into her tent, infact she didn't even stop reading. Instead she got up and automatically fixed the tent while her mind continued following the flow of the story.

….

Emi had taken one look at the tent and burst in with Yachiru closely behind. To her disappointment Miharu didn't even react.

This wasn't exactly unusual for Miharu when she was reading. Most people would have called it a trance like state but Emi just called it annoying. Not only did Miharu ignore her, but she was genuinely oblivious to anyone's presence.

Emi decided to sit it out and wait until Miharu had finished her book.

…

Miharu turned the last page and her senses slowly came back. She was surprised to find Emi and a little rather pink girl had found her, but then again someone was bound to find her eventually.

Emi pushed her out of the tent while introducing the little pink girl as Yachiru and the giant Miharu had just noticed as Ken-chan, saying they were in charge of her division.

Miharu sighed; at least she wasn't going to be in such a chaotic division. She just wondered who her captain would be.

…

Meanwhile back in the academy accommodation Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya and Masumoto were still waiting for the three of them to reappear.

…

Miharu walked into what she assumed was the room Emi had slept in. Only it was full of people.

There was a red head with weird eyebrows, a guy with giant hair clips, a huge busted women and Shirou-chan.

Poor Hitsugaya was the only one out of the four that Miharu knew, and therefore she attached herself to his side. Maybe not literally but she was never more than 30cm away.

Renji and Masumoto were watching in amusement, while Byakuya was his usual unemotional self.

Emi, Yachiru and Ken-chan had all left to look for Asuka. Miharu had a feeling that they'd fail.

…

Hitsugaya was slightly annoyed.

Miharu really didn't need to stand that close. He was pretty sure that Renji and Masumoto were finding it amusing. Then again they found most things amusing.

_Find out just who found this annoying, and it wasn't Hitsugaya, in the next chapter. Updated just after this one. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach._

Byakuya found the girl annoying.

Not only was she standing way to close to the tenth division captain, but she also hadn't acknowledged any of there ranks. She was probably some ignorant commoner girl. It was a wonder she even had enough discipline to become a shinigami.

He was defiantly going to correct her.

…

Miharu stared at the guy with hair curlers who was telling her to bow to them all. It wasn't like she didn't know that they were all high ranked. It was just that she chose to ignore the fact.

She could see that he instantly expected her to give in, so she did the one thing that he would least expect.

Miharu stood in front of him, stuck her chin out, stared him straight in the eye and said in an unmistakeable tone "no".

…

Everyone in the room froze.

No one had ever spoken to Byakuya like that. Not only that, but it was by a girl that he no doubt regarded as a lowlife commoner.

Byakuya took a deep breath and repeated his command but it was met with the same response. So Byakuya did something unlike him and gave up.

Instead he asked "Are you Asuka?"

Miharu shook her head in reply, "I am Miharu. Asuka's probably trying to run away about now."

Byakuya gave a visible sigh of relief, having ignored the bit about Asuka as she'd be in his division.

Masumoto however turned to Miharu and hugged her, saying "You're joining the 10th division with us. You'll be the 3rd seat."

Miharu smiled. Third seat wasn't bad to start with, but she knew she could do much better. Especially as it wouldn't be long until the three of them achieved bankai.

But she didn't want to tell them that so instead she hugged Masumoto back, then started dragging 'Shirou-chan' out of the door on a quest to find Asuka, while Masumoto followed on laughing hysterically.

…

Asuka was quiet determined in her escape.

So determined that she how found herself scaling sheer white, while the wind was constantly tried to make her fall. She was sure that was Miharu's doing.

…

Miharu and Asuka spotted her about the same time that Byakuya looked out the window of the trainee dorm and saw a black smudge on the wall surrounding sereriti. (A/N: Is that even close to the real spelling?)

All three groups were soon gathered at the bottom of the wall looking up at Asuka. It seemed she hadn't noticed them yet, but that would soon change.

…

"How are we going to get her down?" Renji asked, evidently not wanting to be the one that would be sent up after her.

Miharu smiled at him, "Easy. All you have to do is catch her."

Seconds later an unusually strong gust of wind knocked her off the wall and she was falling. Poor Renji was trying to get into position to catch her.

Unfortunately he succeeded and was crushed as she was moving quiet fast by the time she hit him.

Everyone nearby winced.

…

The three new shinigami were seen escorted to their new rooms and left to settle in.

Emi was pulling out all the weapons and alcohol that she'd brought with her now that she was safely in her room. It really had been a pain carrying it around all day, quiet literally. She had little doubt that it wouldn't last long so was soon out the door on the search for decent bars and off-licences.

Asuka was wondering why her room had an outside lock and bars on the window. Didn't they trust her not to run away? But instead of pondering it more she started taking chunks out of the bars. Soon enough it was like they had never existed, then she realised that it was a 150m sheer drop out of the window and sat down exhausted.

Miharu had dumped her bag and was staring out the window from a comfy position on her futon. She was on the top floor and quiet pleased with the decent sized room. It even had a kitchen, not that she would use it or in fact cook anything remotely edible. But she still was happy to have a kitchen.

…

That night Emi got drunk and Asuka started drawing up escape plans.

Miharu however was doing something completely different.

…

Miharu was stood at the top of the ruined execution posts staring at the full moon, while it bathed her in its silvery light.

Hitsugaya had felt her reiatsu as she'd silently padded down the corridors in the middle of the night and decided to follow. In fact he was glad he had. Just the sight of her stood there, looking so pure and innocent, was worth all the lost sleep it was costing him.

The light bleached her skin ghostly silver, while her black uniform swirled around her peaceful frame. Her hair was loose and it cascaded down her back in a rippling torrent as it was blown by a wind that could only touch her. Even the hilt of her zanpakuto seemed to glow with an unearthly light of it's own that matched the rest of her body.

But the most startling thing of all was her face. Both relaxed and attentive, it was tipped upwards towards the moon; her bluey silver eyes seemed like windows to the endless emotion behind them.

The very sight of her stirred memories of the warrior priestesses from times when he was still alive.

The thought seemed to fit. She was like a priestess of the moon, staring up at her goddess and preparing to fight for the one she had dedicated her life for.

Hitsugaya carried on watching her until suddenly Miharu's head snapped towards him and he was caught in her endless glare. Slowly he lowered his head and left, having felt like he was intruding.

Neither of them mentioned that night but Hitsugaya never forgot it.

…

By the time morning broke Asuka was being hauled back to the 6th division headquarters to meet her captain by Renji. He was already wondering how to get rid of her as she was far too much trouble.

…

Byakuya sat in his office and contemplated the newest addition to his division. She was being a nuisance so far with her escape plans, but they could be stopped. However the one thing he wouldn't be able to cope with was if she was as stubborn and disobedient as her cousin.

Miharu didn't know how much of an effect she had made on him but it was huge and he didn't like it. That girl was even worse than Renji.

The office door slid open and a teenage girl of about medium height, with short black hair and glasses was unceremoniously shoved rather violently through the door.

It wasn't the scruffy uniform or the way that she'd stumbled into his office that annoyed him. It was the fact that from just one glance he could tell that she was exactly like her cousin, only worse.

She was stood there holding him in her steady gaze. Her eyes were dark brown, filled with a deep intelligence that was concealed by the thin glass lenses of her glasses.

She was the sort of person who kept all information to herself but that she thought you needed to know and even then only the minimum amount.

In fact the only people she would tell all her information to were those she was closest to, especially Miharu who generally had given her the information to start with.

She was exactly the sort of person that annoyed him no end.

…

Emi swung Eroshinu down in a graceful but deadly sweep and Ikkaku couldn't help but marvel in the ferocious beauty as he dodged. He couldn't believe that the slightly hyper bouncy girl could be so deadly, and with such grace.

Emi's uniform swished around her as she danced in and out of his attacks never once being touched. Her short blond hair was swept back roughly but mainly flew free, like a golden halo.

The overall image was that of a young Amazon warrior who would fight to the end. A dagger encased in candy floss.

To all those around her she was death, and would deal them their end without a thought. She was a warrior in the truest definition of the word.

Ikkaku couldn't help but shiver as he fell to the ground and her piercing glare was on him, with her zanpakuto at his throat.

Luckily for him she was in a good mood and spared his life. For a while, anyway.

_So they found them, finally. It took a while but the next update will probably take a while. _


End file.
